Bounties
Currently posted on the corkboard in the Adventurer's Guild, the glorified tavern near the heart of the wretched hive of scum and villainy that is Endeesy, there is a map and a number of notes (in order from oldest to newest): Map PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS MAP, IT IS PROVIDED AS A COURTESY TO ALL OUR CUSTOMERS A Bride For The King By order of His Royal Majesty Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: The king desires, to be brought before him for marriage, the most beautiful woman to be found in the all the reaches of the cosmos, whomsoever she may be. The reward to any man who brings such a woman to the King shall earn the eternal gratitude of the kingdom and ten thousand platinum coins, or some equivalent favour. Addendum from the Dowager Queen: This woman must additionally be clever, competent, capable of defending herself in battle, and should preferably bring an alliance to some powerful nation. If these conditions are met, the queen will see to it that he who completes this task shall have his greatest desire fulfilled to the greatest extent of possibility. Coded Message Dragon Hunt Sir Randolph of the Kingsguard offers the following standing bounties: *1,000 gold for the head or plate and horns of a brass dragon. *1,500 gold for the head or horns and frill of a silver dragon. *2,000 gold for the head or horns of a copper dragon. *2,500 gold for the head or crest of a bronze dragon. *7,500 gold for the head or barbels of a gold dragon. Juvenile or younger dragons shall earn half the listed bounty, while old and older dragons shall earn twice the listed bounty. Additionally: *500 gold for the head of a metallic half-dragon of any race. *250 gold for the head of an individual of any race partially descended from a metallic dragon. *750 gold for the head of any Dragonborn of Numiel, who are always metallic. Moreover: *2,500 gold for a live chromatic half-dragon individual of any race. *1,250 gold for a live individual of any race partially descended from a chromatic dragon. ADDENDUM: By order of His Royal Majesty Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: * The Dragonborn known as Scarecrow is to be left alone, and not targeted for this bounty. Engineer Headhunting By order of His Royal Majesty Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: As befits a state of war between two nations, the king offers a standing bounty for the destruction, capture, or other removal from engineer hands, of any engineer-controlled submarine. This shall earn a captain a letter of marque and official status as a privateer for the kingdom of Gus, with all the rights and responsibilities due thereto. Additionally, a reward of 1,500 platinum coins per submarine shall be granted. Additionally, engineers, sea- or war-forged, or githzerai, captured while working for or with the engineer nation against Gus, shall earn a bounty of 25 platinum coins per captive. The heads of engineers, sea- or war-forged, or githzerai, killed while working for or with the engineer nation against Gus, shall earn a bounty of 10 platinum coins per head. Oliphaunt Snax Demon Infestation As many may already be aware, the countryside has been plagued by foul and fiendish beasts, issuing forth from the caves and mines of Mount Dis. As a protector of the Realm, I feel it my duty to investigate, but other duties keep me occupied between N.D.C. and the Omorashi border. As such, I issue the following bounties: *For concrete, verifiable information regarding the ultimate source of the infestation: 2,500 gold *For a detailed map leading from the surface to the ultimate source of the infestation: 5,000 gold *For the temporary or permanent stoppage of the infestation, by any means: 50,000 gold Bounty posted by Sir Nakazawa of the Kingsguard Pumayyaton's Statue Seeking the following effects, in any form – spell, scroll, wand, wish or limited wish, or miscellaneous: *''Animate Object'' *''Permanency'' *''Stone to Flesh'' *''Awaken Construct'' See Pumayyaton the Sculptor. Rewards include a powerful elephant statuette, a taciturn yet loyal Dread Guard, a snarky yet effective sword, or elegant custom-crafted statuary. Justice For Prior Trakis REWARD: Information sought leading to the whereabouts of a band of evil adventurers who broke into the monastery on Perch Hill, terrorized the monks, and murdered Prior Trakis, a paladin of the faith. See Abbot Waxter at the Monastery with any information. Be on the lookout for a group consisting of: *an orc-descended man, in possession of a horse *an engineer man *an Omorashi human woman *an elf by the name of Aramil Silverleaf, with a scar over one eye *two additional human or elf men Be warned: these individuals are armed and extremely dangerous. They may be in league with an evil erinyes devil – this creature is very powerful and should not be engaged without proper training. They may also be in possession of copies of several volumes of the Evil Encyclopedia of Evil – if found, these books should not be read and may be returned to the Monastery for an additional reward of 250 gold pieces each. Authorized by Numiel’s Archbishop of Shell, Jov Sauart The Evil Encyclopedia of Evil Interested parties seek copies of any volumes from the Evil Encyclopedia of Evil. Bring these documents to the Cathedral of Quasxthe; ask for Viblet Kewne. The reward shall be 1,000 gold pieces per volume. Ruins in the Mines The proprietors of the Tiv-Beckett Cold-Iron Mine no longer need the mines cleansed of centipedes, as they have been thoroughly dealt with. However, as a notice to the public, we have struck ancient ruins of an underground civilization in our digging. We offer no reward for exploring these ruins, but adventurous types may choose to investigate nonetheless. Join The Adventurer's Guild Becoming a Member of the Adventurer’s Guild carries a flat fee of 25gp. Among other benefits, Members get a 50% discount on rooms, food, and drinks at the Guild, and may request rescue party insurance for each mission they undertake. A member of the Adventurer’s Guild may become a Journeyman if he finds and returns one of the five Journeyman’s Keys, hidden somewhere in the caves and dungeons of Mount Dis. Among other benefits, Journeymen get free room and food at the Guild, and receive a 5% discount at participating adventurer supply stores. A Journeyman may become a Guild Master upon completion of some special quest for the Guild Masters. Among other benefits, the discount at participating adventurer supply stores increases to 10% for a Master. Members of all levels must pay dues of 5gp per month. Join The Mage's Guild Levethixi, vorastrixi, vur lyrik xiekivi svaust klae wer suiaerl auneli, usv tikilvi sweekmonir ekess xkhat mishun: siofme voranir ekess wer hertan di hewi. Drekim vin kamati persvek wer hertan ui aaiovew aurix vur asildk aurix rinovup welun. Nezcaubolic re vi cuaili sva wer hertan, zadl ekess shio yorir ini hertan ankini, zadl ekess wer kivan korshim ihk tija kirmipri, vur zadl ekess kemir vur vdri cuailiri. Translation for characters who can read Draconic: Mad Druidry The Mad Druid Seye Ipivi demands components for a mad ritual of his own devising: * the spleen of a seven-horned sheep * seven leaves from seven treants * the acidic saliva of a green dragon * seven vials of anarchic water * seven ears from seven elves * a topaz, a sapphire, a ruby, a pearl, an opal, a diamond, and an aquamarine The Mad Druid shall well reward bringers of these things, to the tune of 100 gold for each individual item! Rename the Endeesy Five On a bounty board in an inn in Noodleton: For Sale: Right to the Name of this Fab Five, formerly known as 'Endeesey Five'. You can purchase and we'll call our group in the name of your choice! Justine's Justice League? Noodleton Noodlers? You pay the money, you pick the name! Contact the Man in Red for more info. Slay Sewer Monsters By Order of Sir Nelson of the Kingsguard: To increase safety for the workers in the sewers, the Crown offers 1 platinum coin for every destroyed monster in the sewers under the Crown District. Ingredients for Sir Winden Sir Winden of the Kingsguard will pay one thousand gold pieces for a live troll, which he seeks for medical experiments. Additionally, he requires at least one vial of the blood of some petrifying creature -- a medusa, cockatrice, basilisk, or the like. For this he will pay five hundred gold pieces. Retrieve Wizard’s Familiar A Mage of the Mage’s Guild, Dr. Paul Wal-Dover, has lost his beloved cat familiar, Papageno. He suspects he was kidnapped for the exotic menagerie of Wang Port in the Omorashi Empire. He can afford to pay with his half-expended Staff of the Woodlands if Papageno is returned to him. While you’re at it, bringing Dr. Wal-Dover any interesting live magical beasts from the menagerie for study would be rewarded with gratitude, though he cannot afford to pay for this service. Vigilante Justice By Order of Sheriff Clarissa Ten-Jones: An individual known as the Violet Shadow has been gruesomely and extrajudicially killing criminals and stringing them up in public places. Pay no attention to the popular esteem for this vigilante; her executions are not the justice of the Crown, and a stop must be put to them. REWARD *For information leading to the arrest of the Violet Shadow: 1,000gp *For the death of the Violet Shadow: 2,500gp *For bringing the Violet Shadow in alive for trial: 5,000gp Protect an Eladrin from an Inevitable I, Sir Joseph of the Kingsguard, have taken under my protection a tiny Coure Eladrin. This poor celestial creature, having inadvertently violated ancient pacts and natural laws in her fight against Evil, finds herself on the run from a Zelekhut Inevitable bent on enforcing the Law. For the defeat of this Inevitable, or otherwise helping me to protect this Eladrin from it, I offer up to 5,000 gold. Supplies for Repair The crew of the Mango Mango, a out ship, currently parked in Worchestershire, seeks supplies to repair their out We seek: *''boots of levitation'', winged boots, broom of flying, or carpet of flying, 7000gp *a fan feather token, 250gp *an anchor feather token, 40gp *''salve of slipperiness'', 900gp *''sovereign glue'', 2000gp *''universal solvent'', 40gp *some small chunks of elementum, (keyed to any element is fine) or dragonshards, 5000gp Koprulu Invasion of Romus News has filtered in from Romus that the Fylkir of Inglip, Latya Koprulu, having received mysterious instructions from her god, has gathered an army of gropagas (priests) and slaads (Outsiders from the Chaotic Plane of Air) and launched an invasion of eastern Romus. Numiel's Archbishop of Shell and the local Abbot of the Monastery of Numiel at Perch Hill have sent out word that all true Numielites are encouraged to join the fight against the forces of chaos. Contrariwise, the local gropagas of Inglip at the Inglip Temple and Arena Complex have sent out word that all followers of Inglip are encouraged to join the fight on the side of chaos. Slay the Enormous Bententacled Monstrosity Sir Nelson has been told that at the center of the top level of dwarven ruins under Mount Dis dwells trapped an enormous betentacled undead monstrosity of truly prodigious size. Though trapped, this creature remains a dangerous menace to all life. Destroy this creature and I am authorized to grant a reward of a single book or scroll of your choice from the Royal Library or a single article of your choice from the Royal Armory. A Bride for Viscount Appleton Mardero Haight, the Viscount Appleton desires the affections of a certain Kathleen, wench at the Hungry Owlbear tavern in Appleton, but she has thus far spurned him. If anyone were to coerce her to return the Viscount's affections, by any means necessary, he would reward them with a fully functioning and profitable apple orchard, complete with servants and workers, recently seized for non-payment of taxes. If anyone brings up this bounty in the presence of anybody prone to gossip, one discovers that the Viscount Appleton is a man of fearsome reputation, his appearance and appetites described as each more terrible than the other. No telling what truth there is to these rumors. Ask Your Cleric About Nerzohexoate Do you feel sad sometimes? Do you suffer from angst? Does unbearable existential dread get you down? Are you plagued by a persistent feeling of doom or despair? Ask your cleric if Nerzohexoate is right for you! (Side-effects of Nerzohexoate may include, but are not limited to: light sensitivity, erectile dysfunction, inflammation of the splanch, constipation, anal leakage, polydactylism, sneezing, eructation, projectile vomiting, hypochondria, thirst, sinus or ear infection, mild electrocution, albinism, dizziness, nymphomania, sensory overload, cardiac arrest, and death.) Billiam & Billiam, Attys at Law Hurt by adventurers? Adventurer-related medical bills piling up? Victim of theft or robbery by adventurers? Had your perfectly legal business or religious practices disrupted by adventurers? Contact Billiam and Billiam, Attorneys at Law, Licensed Knave's Guild Affiliates! Put Down Peasant Revolt By order of His Royal Majesty Terek, Second of His Name, King of Gus, Vice-Admiral of the Dread Fleet, Ninth Count Rogan, and Emperor of the Mongrelfolk: It has come to our attention that an insurrectionist known to the people as Milla Hillthorn has been rallying the peasants of the Northeast in revolt. When the guards of Reachham seek her, she is nowhere to be found, perhaps warned of her pursuers in advance. REWARD *For information leading to the arrest of Milla Hillthorn: 1,500gp *For the death of Milla Hillthorn: 3,000gp *For bringing Milla Hillthorn in alive for public punishment: 6,000gp Category:World